1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method of measuring topology of functional liquid in a pixel, a topology measuring apparatus of functional liquid in a pixel, a liquid droplet ejection apparatus, a method of manufacturing electro-optical apparatus, an electro-optical apparatus, and an electronic apparatus, in which functional liquid droplet is ejected from a functional liquid droplet ejection head on a substrate having banks defining pixel regions to cause functional liquid droplet to arrive in the pixel regions, and at least one of thickness and volume thereof is measured by a surface topology measuring apparatus having an interferometer.
2. Related Art
A topology measuring apparatus as already known works in which interference luminous flux emitted from an interference light source is divided into two, one of which is irradiated on a surface of a measured object at an incident angle more than 82 degrees and in a slit form, and a reflected luminous flux reflects to a detecting array sensor. The other interference luminous flux goes into the detecting array sensor as a slit-like reference luminous flux to interfere with the reflected luminous flux at a light receiving surface, and a height (film thickness) of the measured object, for example, R, G or B filter material of a color filter is detected from an interference phase signal. JP-A-2000-121323 is an example of related art.
In the topology measuring apparatus such as described above, it is possible to measure the height of the three dimensional shaped measured object (the filter material) accurately, but in a case of measuring the film thickness (or the volume) thereof, a reverse surface (a bottom surface of a pixel) facing with the surface needs to be measured accurately. In other words, the height of the bottom surface of the pixel is not uniform, even if a substrate is formed accurately, due to a flatness of a stage on which the substrate is mounted or an influence of a suction condition. Therefore, when the film thickness is calculated based on the height of the bottom surface of the pixel on the design base, the calculation accuracy degrades, causing color heterogeneity.
On the other hand, it is preferable that the height of the bottom On the other hand, it is preferable that the height of the bottom surface of a pixel region is measured with a measuring light which transmits through the filter material. In the known apparatus which measures the height with the measuring light at an incident angle more that 82 degrees, it is not possible to measure due to a bank defining the pixel regions. It is possible to measure with a smaller incident angle, but in this case, an adequate reflecting light can not be obtained due to an irregular reflection by the filter material, leading to poor detection.